Convert $\dfrac{219}{20}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $219 \div 20 = {10}\ \text{ R } {19}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{20}{20} = {\dfrac{200}{20}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $19$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{19}}{20}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{19}{20}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{200}{20}} + {\dfrac{19}{20}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{219}{20}$.